Sailormoon Revolutions
by TimeChaser
Summary: A fic I may never finish... If I get good reviews I might... OUTER SENSHI! :-P


Yup, this is where the name "TimeChaser" comes from. I may never  
actually finish this, but hey, can't say I didn't try...  
  
This is my first TRUE fic... as in paragraph/mildly serious, so  
DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Sailormoon doesn't belong to be... But Toki and all her friends do  
so NYAH!  
  
*******************************************  
Sailormoon Revolutions: Hunters  
*******************************************  
  
In the darkness of midnight, no creature dared make a noise, fearing   
the five night hunters would choose them as prey. But the wolf who lead  
them had no intention of finding food. She raised her nose to the sky,  
testing the air.  
  
"This is the place," She said. A large four-legged bird ruffled his  
feathers.  
  
"And you just figured that out? Are you sure you're an Empath?" The  
wolf's lips turned up in an innocent grin.  
  
"I'm sure _you'd_ know that by now." The bird flaped his wings  
noisily, while the others just laughed.  
  
"This is a big city, we'd better get moving," interupeted a large  
serpent. The others nodded and ran off into the darkness.  
  
*********************  
  
"Mou! I don't like it here!" A woman with white hair and a reddish  
complexion complained.  
  
A woman with silver hair, tied back in three ponytails laughed. "You  
don't like it anywhere Eos!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you deal with it," interupted a woman with long, blue-black hair,   
and slit eyes like a snake "or go back to your brother."  
  
Eos scowled, but gave up her protest. She leaned back and sighed.   
"Better here then with the 'Angel Horse'"  
  
The woman with silver hair smiled. "What ever happened to the saying  
'opposites attract?'"  
  
"Well, Silver, Eos has already broken all the rules in all the books in  
exictence."  
  
"Damn right!" Eos pounded a fist on the table.  
  
"Hush," called a new voice. The three women looked up, there eyes meeting  
the one they considered (but would never call) their leader. Her eyes were  
red, like a wolf's, and her hair was black enough to swallow the sun. "We  
must be wary now, this isn't our world."  
  
"Ah," called Eos, smirking as her friend took a seet at the table, "the lovely  
Princess chooses to grace us with her presence. And-- Hey! Where's your birdy?"  
  
The 'Princess' leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. "He's finding us a  
place to stay. We cannot be sleeping in caves the whole time, can we?"  
  
"Ah, Toki has once again astounds us with her great knowlage and quick thinking!"  
The snake lady smiled innocently, a playful glint in her eyes.  
  
"Soul!" cried Silver, "remember what happens when _you_ traved alone"  
  
"Oi! I just cannot win!"  
  
The girls broke off into laughter. Suddenly, the 'Princess' Toki stopped. Her  
eyes burned.  
  
"They've arrived. You're all masking your identities, right?" They nodded. "Good,  
just let them sit and talk for awhile. Then we give them a taste of who we are, and  
leave.  
  
Eos turned slightly, watching as the two figures sat down. "They are the ones."  
  
*******************  
  
Haruka sat down accross from her aqua-haired partner. Setsuna had insisted they get out  
of the house. After all, it's hard to have a love life in the same house as a 9 year old.  
  
It'd been almost a year since Chaos had been defeated. She'd heard that Odango and Mamoru   
were planning their marrage. Speaking of marrage...  
  
"Michiru..."  
  
*******************  
  
"Now," whispered the woman called Toki. She closed her eyes and unsheilded her aura. The  
glowing power flowed around the table as the other followed her example.  
  
"Lets go." Eos flicked a red strand of hair out of her eyes. "Let them figure this out."  
  
*******************  
  
The soldier of the heavens stopped mid sentence. She felt as if someone had hit her with a  
2-by-4. Her head spun, all that power... Power that doesn't belong to anyone from this   
universe...  
  
  
Haruka looked up and met flashing blue eyes. Her lover spoke only two words, but they where  
enough.  
  
"Another wave..."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Who are those women? What is Toki Princess of? Is Haruka thinking of MARRAGE??? When Haruka  
and Michiru confront the Soldier of Revolution, she doesn't seem too eager to tell them anything.  
What does she know that they don't? But then, a mysterious wolf leads Hotaru off in the middle  
of the night!  
  
Sailormoon Revolutions: Cat and Mouse!  
  
"Tsukino hikari wa ai no message" 


End file.
